


Caught

by Auriana Valoria (AuriV1)



Series: The Lady Herald and Her Lion [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Book: Swords and Shields - Varric Tethras, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriV1/pseuds/Auriana%20Valoria
Summary: Inquisitor Trevelyan reads one of Cassandra's favorite books...





	Caught

Verana-Kathryn Trevelyan sat curled up on her bed, still garbed in her usual daywear, sans boots, a half-eaten sandwich on a silver plate at her side and a near-empty glass of wine in one hand. The other hand held open a book that was propped on her knees, the contents of which seemed to have completely enthralled her, judging by the intensity of her blue-violet stare. Her brows were slightly furrowed as she read, and her head was tilted downwards so that her loose ebon hair fell forward over her shoulder. The wine bottle sat on the nightstand, and a mountain of paperwork surrounded her in a half circle of haphazardly-scattered paper, along with a few wads of crumpled parchment that her black cat now batted around playfully – an action to which the Inquisitor seemed entirely oblivious.

She was also oblivious to the fact that Cullen had entered her room and was now watching her with a rather bemused expression on his face as her eyes gradually grew wider at whatever she was reading. He tilted his head to get a better view of the fragment of cover that was still visible, wondering what it was she was studying so intently…

…and the partial view of hairy chest told him she wasn’t studying at all.

A smirk tugged at his lips.

“Good book?”

“ _AGH!_ ”

Verana almost jumped out of her skin, dangerously sloshing the remainder of the wine in her glass before she quickly snapped the book closed and set her drink down beside the bottle. She covered the book with both hands and pulled her knees higher, looking at Cullen with an expression of pure innocence, her eyes wide.

“Cullen! I…what do you mean?”

His brow rose, and his smirk stretched into a knowing smile. “Oh, I think you know what I mean. I’m fairly certain that tome is not entirely… _academic_ , as it were.”

She stared at him for several moments, a flush rising in her neck and cheeks, before she finally huffed out a sigh at the ring of reports around her.

“It’s…it’s not what it looks like…”

He chuckled, “It _looks_ like you grew tired of your work and decided to take a break by indulging yourself in what is apparently _captivating_ fiction. Are you telling me that is not so?”

She tossed the book aside, defeated, the cover now fully visible where it plopped onto the bed – the first volume of Varric’s _Swords and Shields_. Crossing her arms, she pressed her lips together and glowered at the paperwork. “I hadn’t intended to spend too much time reading it, or to neglect my work, I just…”

He shook his head, moving forward slowly and sitting on the edge of the bed. “There’s no shame in needing a respite now and again. I’m just rather surprised you picked _this_ as your leisure reading.” He took the book in hand and chuckled again at the artwork. “What was it you said about these again? That they were ‘ridiculous’?”

She looked towards the far window and sighed again, “It’s Cassandra’s copy. She lent it to me. She insisted I give it an honest try before passing judgment on it, and…”

“And you found out you that like it?”

Her blush intensified. “Yes.”

He couldn’t help but laugh lightly, thoroughly amused by this revelation. He put the book down and gave her knee a pat, “There’s no shame in that, either. I’m sure Varric would be beyond pleased to find out he has fans in both the Seeker _and_ the Inquisitor.”

Her expression melted into mild shock, “You…you don’t think it’s silly?”

He cocked his head at her. “Of course not. If you like it, and it lets you escape from this oppressive chaos now and then, that’s all that matters.”

Relief seemed to spread across her countenance at his words, and she visibly relaxed. Had she really been so concerned about what he would think?

“Tell me, though,” he added suddenly, unable to suppress the mischievous urge he had, “have you… _learned_ anything?”

Her brow furrowed at the question. “What do you-” She halted, and her eyes widened again as she realized what he meant. “Oh…uh…no…nothing. Nothing at all. All nonsensical, really. Entertaining, but…that’s it.”

His smile returned, and he slowly stood up to leave, withdrawing a folded report from his pocket and discarding it on the pile with the rest with a wink. “Well, my lady…you may not have learned anything, but I most certainly have. I shall be keeping your reading tastes in mind in the future. And now, I do believe there is a certain author I need to speak with.”

“Oh, no, _Cullen_ …”


End file.
